S H E S M I N E
by HeliosEcslipse
Summary: Maka and Kid already declared as couple. What will Soul do? If he going to let his love fade or will he tried to get Maka back?
1. Chapter 1: S L A V E

**CHAPTER 1: S L A V E**

**Me: My English is the worst!!!**

**Soul:So..why you keep writing???**

**Maka: Cause she want to improve it you idiot!!!**

**Me: Thanks, Maka...You help me a lot..**

**Maka: It's okay...**

**Me:I hope somebody out there can help me to improve my English...*sob*sob*sob**

**Soul:They will if they just press the review button...**

**Maka: Enjoy the story while I'm comfort the author...**

* * *

"Maka!!!" Kim shouted from the front door of their class. "Hiro-Kun wanted to meet you,"

Maka was reading her book at that time. She slowly closed her book and walked towards the door. Soul looked at her with his red orbs eyes.

"This is second time when someone wanted to meet her this week, right?" Tsubaki sighed behind his chair. Tsubaki was one of his best friends including Black*Star who sat behind him with Tsubaki.

"Yeah…I saw Hiro gave some letter to her," Black*Star said as he was coming from the outside of class and took a seat beside Tsubaki.

"I think they'all are Maka's secret admires," Kid said. He looks to Soul's eyes. It gave some signals. Soul gazed away.

"Hey, Kid-Kun." Liz waved. "What are you doing here?"

Kid wasn't one of their classmates. He was in the upper class, known as Genius Class. However, he was one of their best friends.

"I might think he wanted to look around." Patty said behind her sister, Liz.

"No...I have some-

He couldn't finish his sentences when Maka suddenly approached them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Oh…Hi, Maka" Kid replied. "Where you came from after all?"

"She meets with her secret admire." Soul said. Maka elbows his stomach.

"Haha…Its just Hiro-Kun wanted to study with me." Maka replied. A small smile blossomed on her face.

"Well, I heard your result higher than the Genius Class last examination," Kid walked closer to Maka.

"Want to bet, Mrs. Albarn?" Kid half whisper on Maka's right ear. A small blush drawn on her face as Kid's faces so near to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Soul pulls Kid's shoulder. It made him moved backward. "I might think everyone wanted to know what you are saying to her."

"What if you just ask her, Soul" Kid said and walked away.

"Ohh…I hate him when he questioned his answer." Liz said with a sigh and took her seat. The double desks beside Maka. Now Maka has sat beside Soul. She opened her book again.

"Geez, how boring to sit beside a bookworm like you all the years…" Soul sighed.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean by that," Maka posed her body to look at Soul.

"You're the genius one. Why are you in this class?" Soul asked lazily.

"I dunno. Why dun you asked the teacher as they arranged our seat!" Maka shouted. Now everyone looks at them.

Maka and Soul glared at each other. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patty could see the hatred on Maka and Soul faces.

"Bookworm!"

"Idiot!"

"Flat chest!"

"Shorty"

"I'm not short but you-

"You're short, Evan"

"I'm taller than you. I might think you're shrunk, Albarn."

They still cursed each other when suddenly Stein-Sensei walked into the class.

"Mr. Evan and Mrs. Albarn," Stein-sensei shouted. "If you two dun stop fighting, I will give you two some detentions class."

Soul and Maka glared to each other before they sit down. Maka opened her book while Soul decided to sleep.

Kin Kon Kin Kon….The ring bell ringing as sign rest time.

Maka got up and moved out from the class. She brought her book but suddenly one letter fell down from the book. Soul took it and looks in front of the letter. _Maka Albarn_.

_This letter, I think the letter that Hiro gave to her back then. Maybe I should return to her but…hey, it is quite interesting_.

Soul slowly opened the letter as he thinks no one see him doing that. Meanwhile Tsubaki and others are still talking. Didn't know what Soul doing.

_In the letter….._

_Dear Maka,_

_I've admires you from a long time. This maybe a bit surprised for you but I'm really in love with you. If you can't accept me, it's okay but I hope that we can be friend at first. Meet me on roof at rest time. I'm waiting for you with your answer._

_Love,_

_Hiro-Kun_

So, she was on the roof. He slowly walked towards the door and went to the roof. _Hell, what I'm thinking._

He was on the roof, but he could see nothing. He started walked to the door when suddenly heard something.

"Let me go, Hiro-Kun!" Maka shouted. She was pinned on the wall by Hiro.

"Maka-Chan…Why can't you accept me?" Hiro's face closer to Maka.

"I'm already told you. I have someone in my heart," Maka said and tried to push him away. His lips very near to Maka's lips when suddenly one hand blocked them from kissing.

"Why dun you ask her first?" Soul said and pushed Hiro away. He looked into his crimson eyes with anger.

"You're safe right now…But you are never safe forever, Maka-Chan" Hiro said and walked away. "He never there for you next time!"

Soul slowly moved closer to Maka, "Are you okay?"

Maka nodded. She could feel her tears went down to her cheek. Soul wrapped it away with his thumb.

"You're the guilty here…,"Soul said and pinned her on the wall.

"W-What?!" Maka shouted.

"Yeah…You know. Our school uniform for girls can make any guys turn on." He said as his hand freely played with her ponytail hair.

"Maybe you should wear long stocking next time." He said and kissed her hair. "It's better than sock that you wore right now."

"Understand that…I dun want any guys touch my slave,". He said and started to walk but cut down when Maka pulled his shoulder.

"S-Slave??!!!"

"Yes…my slave." Soul nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Maka asked.

"I will protect you from your secret admires as a reward you will do anything for me," Soul said and shows his right hand to shake. "Deal?"

Maka took his hand as she agreed with that. However it seems that she has bad feeling about it.

"Now be a good girl and telling no one," Soul said and pulled Maka hand. They walked to their class. Soul kept to hold Maka's hand until they had a seat. Black*Star and the other looked at them with confused looks.

"Hey, Soul" Black*Star whispered. "Why are you holding Maka hands?"

Soul looked at Maka face before he answered, "Oh, I'm totally forgotten. Stein-sensei wanted us to do as punishment. You know, from fighting at early,"

"So, when the punishments end?" Tsubaki asked. She looked at Maka as she wants her to answer.

"Right now!" Maka shouted and pulled her hand away from Soul's hand.

"No…Dun lied to them, Maka." Soul grabs her hand. "He said until he satisfied to see us not to fight again."

"Oh…its looks like you two a couple!" Liz said with higher pitch.

"No!" Maka shouted. Her faces turn red because of anger. "His lyi-

Maka couldn't finish her sentences when Soul grabbed her mouth and whispered to her, "Dun you dare to try it, or you will know your punishments."

"What, Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"I-It's nothing…," Maka said. Her forest eyes look inside the crimsons one.

"Okay, class. Take your seat," They rushed to their seat as Marie-sensei walked into the class.

"Open your homework's that I gave you yesterday," Marie-sensei instructed them.

Maka used her right hand to find her Math book on her bag while her left hand holding Soul's right hand.

"Hey, how do you want to write when your right hand on me?" Maka asked as she was praying that he will free her hand.

"I'm left-handed person." Soul said lazily. Her jaws down.

"Now give me your book," Soul moved his head to her.

She a bit of shocked, "No way!"

"Give. Me. Your. Book." He commanded angrily.

Maka slowly gave her book to him. Now she will be punishing by Marie-sensei.

Marie-sensei was on the way to her sit.

"Maka, where your book?" Marie-sensei asked. Maka one of her favorite students. She always finishes her homework's at the time.

"I'm sorry, Marie-sensei. I'm forgetting to bring it to school," Maka said as her head looked down.

"It's okay. Even so, as punishment you will have detention class," Marie-sensei said then moved to Soul.

"Well, Mr. Evan. Where your book?" Marie-sensei looked at him.

"Same as Mrs. Albarn."He said lazily with a small grin on his face. Only Maka could see that.

After she collected the books, she went to teacher's desk.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans will be in my detentions class today," Marie-sensei announced. All the class looked at them. _That was weird because Maka has a detention class. She has never undone her homework, they thought._

"Okay, class dismissed. Dun forgets to finish up my work," Marie-sensei ended her class.

_Now what. First he was holding my hand-and still holding and now I'm with him in detention class. This is a nightmare!!!._ Maka sighed.

In the detention's class, there only has Maka and Soul. They were still holding each other hand.

"Soul…why you do this?" She asked with sympathized voice.

"Because you're my slaves. Now finish the works," Soul said as he asked Maka to do his works that Marie-sensei given them.

They kept silent until Marie-sensei walked in and looked for their homework. After she satisfied, she let go with two of them.

"Now, let me go!" Maka pulled her hand but Soul grabs it tightly.

"You must follow me to somewhere," Soul pulled Maka to the center of Death City.

Maka sighed, "Hey, I'm late to my dinner. My Papa will be worried about me,"

Soul stopped walking and looks at her forest eyes.

"I'm already told him that you will be late tonight. With your hand phone," Soul shows Maka's hand phone.

"W-Where you got it?" Her face turns panicked.

Soul didn't say any but kept walking until they had arrived on one of the shops sign 'Stoking World'.

"S-Stoking?" Maka half whispered. Soul pulled her inside the shop.

"Welcome…May I help you, sir?" An approved from a lady inside the shop made Maka little surprised.

Maka could see thousands of stoking with different colors and style in the shops.

"I need some long stoking, please." Soul asked the lady.

"Please come with me…" the lady said and walked to another room.

In the room, a bit different from the first one. It's little bit unique. Maka could see stoking with emo style, Lolita style and even different pair of stoking. She couldn't imagine who would bear to wear it and walk around the city.

"I want this one," Soul pointed to the stoking on the rack. It was a different pair!

The left one is the stripe with red and white colors while the right one is red color with yellow star-shape.

After Soul paid the price, they went out from the store. It about 30 bucks!!

"I want you to wear it tomorrow." Soul gave the bag contain the stocking to Maka.

"What?!!!!!!"

* * *

**I'm really..really..need ur comment...*begging*begging**

**Just wait another chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2: W H Y

**Me:New chapter...New chapter...**

**Maka: You are too happy about it...**

**Soul: She are too happy about it...I think she never mind if I said her ex name..**

**Me: Dun you dare say HIS name, Soul!!!**

**Maka: Hey, why I didn't know about this...SOUL!!!**

**Soul: His name was FA--**

** *Soul couldn't finish his sentence when suddenly I hit him with metal pipe on his head..**

**Maka: What are you doing, Helios??!!!!**

**Me:Nothing...Hahahahaha**

**Maka: You just killed him...**

**Me:Enjoy the story....!!!!!!!**

**Maka: He was not moving...someone called ambulance !!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: W H Y

"MAKA-CHAN!!!!" Maka could hear her Papa shouted from the kitchen. She slowly opened her eyes as she could see her bedroom.

Maka walked lazily to the bathroom. She took her shower and started to wear her uniform school. She looks cute with her school uniform. Sailor uniform shape. The blouse is white with long sleeve and the skirt is blue.

"Wow, Maka-Chan. You look different today," Her Papa glared at his daughter.

"Maybe my hair?" She touched her ponytail.

"No. But your stocking. Its long and different pair," Her Papa said slowly. He never sees or thought that her daughter will wear stocking. All he knows was usually Maka would wear socks.

"Y-Yeah. Oh, I'm late. Later, Papa" Maka waved and walked out of her house. _Great, now everyone will laugh at her because of this stupid stocking. _

She was in the bus stop when she heard someone called for her name.

"Morning, Maka-Chan" Tsubaki and Black*Star approached her.

"Morning Tsubaki, Black*Star" She smiled at them who's walked to her.

"Hey, Albarn." Black*Star called her. "You have such an attractive stocking"

"Is that praise or an insinuation?" Maka asked with unpleasant felt for him that staring at her legs.

"You know, you have such _hot_ legs but now the stocking cover it up!" Black*Star claimed.

"W-What?!" Maka shouted with blushed on her face.

"Yeah…He's right, Maka-Chan" Tsubaki agreed with Black*Star.

"O-Oh…Thanks," She don't knew to say any, but it seemed thanks was the best way.

"Hey…The bus has arrived. Come, girls" Black*Star said and pulled Tsubaki hands.

Maka was the last on enter the bus. She tried to search an empty place when her eyes caught someone. Her cheeks become a darker shade of red. She walked slowly towards him. She also could hear every single in the bus was talking about her stocking. "Is that stocking allowed in school?"

"G-Good Morning, Kid-Kun" She said softly. Her cheeks turn redder as he looks at her. "May I sit beside you?"

Kid stared at her before answered, "Of cause you can, Mrs. Albarn"

Maka slowly took her sit. Her breath unstable as she could sit beside the one she admires the most. Death The Kid. He was Principal's son of their school, Shibusen.

"Mrs. Albarn…" Kid spoke softly as he looks at Maka.

"Err…Maka would be okay, Kid-Kun." She said.

"Maka, you're an excellent student but why you refused when my Father offered you to my class?" Kid asked.

"Thanks but I have my own reason." Maka replied.

"I think I should respect your decision." Kid said.

There was long silent until they're arrived at school.

"Ah, one more thing…the stocking look cute on you…" Kid said before disappear behind the crowded with other students.

Maka slowly touched her cheek. _Oh my God…Oh my God…he said I was cute._

"Now…Now….Who we have here?" The seductive voice came from her back.

"B-Blair!" Maka looked at the owner of the golden eyes. She not like her eyes even it was same as Kid-kun.

Blair one of the Shibusen's students. She has the hottest body on the school. Every boy admires her. It was because of her curve shape, yeah of cause. Boys like her body shape. Somehow, Maka didn't like her.

"Why you staring at me, flat chest?!" She asked.

"Errmmm…Sorry. I need to go." Maka said. _Flat chest? Who is she to comment her chest?_

Maka walked towards her locker when suddenly Blair was blocked her way.

"Tell me, Maka-Chan." Blair pushed Maka backward to the locker. "Why are you holding hand with my Soul-Kun?"

Maka glared at her, "Excuse me?"

"The one who holding my hand was him!" Maka shouted as she pushed Blair away from her. _Great, now his fan girl run after me._

"What?!" Blair shouted and she pushed Maka towards locker behind Maka. "How dare you touch me."

"Maybe you want this…" Blair raised her hand to slap Maka. Maka closed her eyes.

It's not too long when Maka opened her eyes as she could see Soul pulled Blair's hand to block her before she could slap Maka.

"I want you to stop this, Blair." Soul said coldly.

"B-But, Soul-Kun. I not the one guilty here," Blair said with her innocent voice.

"Do I care?" He looked at Blair. "I only saw that you want to slap her."

Soul grabbed Maka hand and walked slowly to the class. Leave Blair, who looked angrily at Maka.

"T-Thanks." Maka murmured.

Silent was Soul answer. He kept walking until he arrived at their class. As they have in the class, everyone kept watching at them

"Hey, Maka-Chan!" Kim called her. "Your stocking look cool!"

Maka looked at Soul before she turned her head to Kim, "Thanks, Kim-Chan."

"I want that one too," She could hear other girls said. _Hahaha, great everyone wanted it too._

"Tell me, Soul." Maka whispered. "Why are doing this to me?"

Soul smirked, "Cause it cool…and fun too."

Maka glared, "Don't make fun on me, Soul."

"It's Soul-kun for you." Soul said.

"W-What?!"

"You do or you will have your first punishment," Soul stared at her. "Now I want to hear it."

"S-Soul-Kun…" Maka half whispered.

"I can't hear it." Soul replied and moved his ear towards Maka's mouth.

"Soul-Kun." Maka said in faster mode.

"Lauder!" He commanded.

"SOUL-KUN!" She shouted.

_Great. Now, everyone stared at her. Mama, please help me from this crazy boy!!!_

"Wow, Maka. I don't know that you called Soul with Kun." Black*Star came from her back. "It seems you could say it with that laud."

"It does seem you two have become a good friend." Tsubaki added.

"Yeah...Whatever." Soul said lazily.

"So…are you not going to argue again, right?" Liz was looking at Maka. Then within a second Maka was realized something.

"So…we don't have to holding each other hand, right Soul-Kun?" Maka glared at his crimson eyes.

"That's right, Soul." Liz nodded. Maka looked at Liz with _you-are-my-true-friend_ face.

Soul slowly frees his hand from Maka. He glared at Maka with an unsatisfied face. _Don't try to against me, Maka._

The first period was Math with Marie-sensei. Soul almost died-in-laugh to see Maka cried cause, she thought her calculator missing. She didn't want to answer any Math's question without her calculator. Soul was the one who hided it. Black*Star spoiled it up cause felt pity to Maka.

The third period was History. He didn't hear any cause so sleepy with Sid-sensei's class. Maka took that chance. She poured one bottle of water on Soul's face. Everyone in her class laugh at him, even Sid-sensei.

"Aww…its hurt, Soul-Kun!" Maka shouted when Soul pushed her against the wall.

They were on the Shibusen's roof. Soul dragged her after what she did to him. He lost his coolness in front of other students. Now, let see who the smartest and strongest one, Maka.

"You made my book, my hair and even my desk soaked with water!" Soul shouted. He not even cares about his book actually. However, he was too mad…too mad with her.

"That because you hided my calculator first!" She glared at him and how shame she was when she asked every single student in her class about her CALCULATOR! Thank to Black*Star, who told her that Soul hided it in his bag.

"You should have your punishment now!" Soul grin and somehow Maka didn't like it. Even in million years.

"What is that?" Maka asked. "Do you want me to kneel dow-

She couldn't finish her sentences when suddenly Soul's lips crushed on her lips. Slowly, he bit bottom of her lips. Maka could feel Soul smirked before she pushed him away.

"W-What are you doing?!" Her hand flew over to her lips. Blood.

"Don't easily kiss anyone and bit it!" Maka shouted. "Now I have cut on it!"

Soul staring intently at her with his red orbs, "That your punishment because didn't show some respect to your master."

PANG!!!!!!!!

Soul clutched his cheek that was now red with humiliation.

"Go to the HELL with your respect!!!!" Maka shouted. Her tears went down as fast as waterfall.

Soul shocked. He never knew that Maka would slap him. Moreover, it very hurt and why she was crying?

"I HATE YOU!!!" Maka shouted before she slammed the door behind him. "I hate you as you are!!"

Maka walked towards the ladies. She rubs her eyes then washed all the tears. _I hate him…I hate him…I hate him so much…Why he was doing this to her…_

"Are you okay?" Maka turned back. It was a voice of a girl standing behind her. _Why I didn't realize her all the time?_

"Sorry…I didn't mind to be a busy body." The purple short-haired girl said.

"Ohh…I'm okay." Maka tried to smile.

"Why are you crying?" The girl asked.

"Nothing at all." Maka replied. _Who was that girl? She kept asking me questioned like I was her friend._

"I'm Crona." She said.

Maka stared at her before answered, "Maka Albarn."

"Sorry for asking you many questions." Crona apologized.

Crona looked at Maka with pity faces_. She doesn't have a single friend. Everyone in her class only looked at her as an enemy._

"I'm from Median Class." Maka said. "You're seemed not in my class."

"I'm from Genius Class…" Crona looked down. _She will run. She will never be my friend. She thought me as her enemy too._

"Let be friends." Crona shocked with Maka answer. She never thought that the ponytail girl will be her friend.

"Friend?" Crona asked.

"Yeah…I like you to be my friend." Maka answered. "I'm late to the class. See you around, Crona!"

Crona stood there. She was her first friend. She never has a single friend. No one like her even Lady Medusa. Speak about Lady Medusa, she must be angry at her if she not in her class right now.

"Mrs. Albarn…Do you know what time is it?" Stein-sensei asked.

"Sorry…" She said lazily and went to her seat with a glared at Soul.

Maka focused at her studies until the end of their day at school. She never looks at Soul. She hates him more than anyone. Hate his coolness. Hate his glowing eyes. Hate his silver-haired. Hate his smirked with his sharp-teeth. She hates everything about him.

"Maka…Maka…!" Tsubaki shouted. "Class is over."

"O-Oh…Sorry." She apologized before put all her books in her bag.

"Take all this too." Soul put his book on Maka desk.

"What is this?" Maka pointed to his books.

"My homework. For this week." Soul grin.

Maka sighed, "If I don't?"

"You will get your next punishment." Soul whispered at Maka's ear.

"Are you okay, guys?" Liz asked.

"Yeah…" Maka said and quickly put all Soul's book on her bag. Maybe this weekend will be her busy day. Oh, why she must do all his homework anyway. Why it seemed so easy to him made his way on her?

"Come on guys!!!" Black*Star shouted from the front door. "We are already late!"

"Coming, asshole!!!" Patty runs toward him.

They were in the middle of corridor before Maka saw _him_. Her cheek turns red. Even after _him_ pass them, her cheeks turn redder. _His_ golden eyes made her heart melting. _His _three white strips of _his_ left hair made her day complete. Even if she looked at _his_ face made her dream of _him _every single night. Kid-kun…

"Oi Maka….Are you okay? Why was your face turning red so suddenly?" Liz asked. Everyone stared at her.

"I-Its just too hot out here…its nothing really." She replied as they were outside of school.

"Is that because of Kid?" Black*Star asked. Maka faces all red.

"Your face turns all red when we passed him…" Liz added.

"No…No…It was because of hot," Maka lied. She didn't want everyone know about her crush. Not when it was with Soul, who was staring at her.

They were kept silent until arrived at the bus stop. Even so, they were missed their last bus so every single of them decided to walk to their houses._ Luckily, they didn't ask her more, or she will be dead meat right now, _Maka thought.

Soul and Maka were walked together as their home was in the same way. Liz was with Patty while Tsubaki with Black*Star.

Maka took 10 meters away from Soul. She was still mad at him. He kissed her then he never apologized for that. He also gave all his homework to her. What kind of man anyway he is? _I bet no one like him or even fall in love with him_, Maka thought.

Soul looked at Maka. She was in front of him. About ten meters away from him. He remembered something…something important…Then the flashback between him and Black*Star appeared.

"_Why girls like to cry?" Soul asked Black*Star. There were only him and Black*Star._

"_Maybe you did something girl don't like."Black*Star replied. "Anyway why you asked?"_

_Soul gazed away, "Like kissing?"_

_Black*Star looked at his best friend, "You're really weird, Soul. What do you want actually?"_

"_I want an answer." Soul replied._

_Black*Star smirked, "You got me…Tsubaki had told me once, girl don't like a guy kisses them so suddenly."_

"_Moreover, when it was come to their first kiss. Tsubaki said they only want their loves one kiss them."_

_Soul looked at his buddy. So, that's why she was crying for…._

"I hate you, Soul!" Maka voice made Soul shocked. Her face was full of anger.

Soul smirked, "You know, I only kiss a girl for a reason."

"It's Soul-Kun for you." Soul added.

"Do I care?" She asked. "You not even care when you kissed me. It was my first one!"

"I said…" Soul walked closer towards Maka. "I only kiss a girl for a reason."

"W-What??!!!" Maka moved backward and she stopped by a wall behind her.

"143…" Soul whispered at her ear. Those were last words from Soul before he walked to his house.

* * *

**Thanks 4 waiting....Just wait another chap...**

**Plez review....!!!!!TQ**


	3. Chapter 3: 1 4 3

**Me: At last the new chap is done..*sighed**

**Soul: Helios, I have a present to u as u had finished the chap...**

**Me: Really???!! What is that???!!!**

**Maka/Soul: Tadaaaa!!!! *A boy came out from a box**

**Me: What the H**L???Why are u here, Faez???**

**Faez: I don't know...I just got a letter 2 come here before a girl kick and put me into the box...**

**Me: Really??? Soul!!! Maka!!! Where r you?? *They just ran away..**

**Faez: I really miss u, Dali-**

** *I hit him with a metal pipe that I used to hit Soul on his head, that why he couldnt finish his sentence.**

**Me: Black*Star, please hide _his_ body..**

**Black*Star: Yes, ma'am...**

**Tsubaki: Please enjoy the story...**

**Me: That's my line, Tsubaki!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: [ 1 4 3 ]**

"I 'm home!" Maka opened her shoes and walked towards the kitchen. She saw her Papa was cooking their dinner.

"Oh, Maka-Chan. Why don't you take your shower first. The dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." Her Papa told her. Maka nodded.

Maka walked to her bedroom. She took her bag on her study table. She unbuttoned her uniform school before put it in the basket behind her door. Slowly, she went to her bathroom and refreshed herself.

"It's look yummy, Papa!" Maka praised as she looked at all the meal on the table.

"Ah-Take your seat, Maka-Chan…." Her Papa said while his hand was holding a plate.

"Thanks, Papa!" She said. She took rice and curry on her plate before eat it.

Her Papa smiled. He felt so lucky to have Maka as his daughter. How cute she is. If only his wife is here, their family will complete. His smiled slowly off.

"Papa….I want to ask you something." Maka said.

"What it is, Maka-Chan?" He looked at her daughter face. She seemed to look serious.

"Err…Do you now what 143 was?" Her Papa was shocking with her question.

He was smiling, "Who said it?"

"It was one of my friends, actually he's not…" Maka said with annoy face. It was a week after Soul said it to her. She really wanted to know what 143's means. "Do you know about it, don't you?"

_It seemed they still use that code. I didn't think that teenage now days still use it,_ He thought.

"Hey, Papa. What is that actually?" Maka asked again.

"I think you should ask him," Her Papa replied. Maka didn't like that answer.

"But Papa…..," Maka said. She showed her unsatisfied face.

Her Papa kept silent and went to sink then washed all the plates.

"You should have some sleep." Her Papa advised when he saw Maka still at the kitchen. She was begging her Papa to tell her what 143 it is. However, her Papa didn't want to tell her. So, she decided to go to her bedroom.

"I want to finish up my homework." She said to herself."So I can rest as tomorrow is Saturday."

She put all her homework on her study table and started to complete it. All her homework includes Math, History, and Biology.

Maka opened her Math's book, "22, 25, χ, 31…is an arithmetic progression. What is χ?"

She smiled before wrote down the solution in her notebook. 30 minutes later she had finished her Math's homework. Then, she took History's homework from the left of her table.

"When Malaysia got their independent?" Maka froze. _How would I know, I'm Japanese. _Maka thought.

After referred all History's reference book, she wrote, _31 August 1957_ on the answer space. After that, she took her Biology's homework and read the questioned slowly.

"Give the example of physical changes on a girl who had their puberty." Maka looked down to her chest.

"I'm a GIRL." She said to herself. "I'm still growing."

_Anyway, what the HELL I'm thinking of_. Maka thought.

_She finished all her homework when the clock shows 11.00 p.m.. She yawned a little. Finally, I have finished it up. However, why I feel little uncomfortable._ She put her hands on her chin and her elbows were on the table. This is weird. What are 143 anywhere? Since when Soul start talking to her? She closed her eyes, memorized something. Then she realized something and opened her eyes.

"Oh…Soul-Kun's homework." She remembered and put all his books on her table. God, she too tired doing all this. She never sleeps so well after being Soul's slave. He always keeps her doing this, doing that…

She also remembered because of Soul, every single girl in her school wore stocking like her. However, Soul bought her the new one, formal. Black one. They were only wearing it for two days because the Principal banned it. Lucky for her!

She opened one of his books, Math. "It was an easy question."

"All I need is a protector," She said and opened her drawer. Suddenly, her phone was ringing, a message. She grabbed her cell phone before open the message.

The message said, _Meet at Kaoru's Cake House. 8.00 a.m., sharp!_

It was from Soul!!

Huh, who was he to command her all the time. She then threw her cell phone on her table. Kaoru's Cake House…Her favorite's café, _since when he knows my_….Maybe it was a coincidence.

"But I think it's time to sleep," She said and changed her clothes with pajamas. She walked towards her bed, set her clock to 7 a.m. then pulled her blanket. She made herself comfortable on her bed before her vision slowly blur and off.

While in Soul's bedroom, he was watching the full moon from his window. He's not felt sleepy, so he decided to get some fresh air. He made his way to his door and walked towards a bench in front of his house. _It was really beauty, huh_.

"Soul, what are you doing?" He looked behind him. It was Kid. His neighbor who also his best friend.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Dude, don't answered my question with another question." Kid said and looked around. "The moon is really beauty, right."

"I just need some air. You?" Soul asked. He made a space to allow Kid sit beside him.

"Same as you." He walked towards Soul's bench.

Kid had his seat beside Soul. They kept silent about a couple of minutes before Kid broke the silent.

"I saw you holding hand with _Maka_ last week."

"Yeah…Stein-sensei asked us." Soul lied.

"Really?" Kid asked. "I thought you two were coupled."

"If we were…" Soul teased.

"You knew I like her, right?" Kid's voice turns cracked. _Soul was his friend, he will never betray him. _

"Hrmm…" Soul replied. Somehow his heart felt hurt like someone stabbed it. He doesn't like this feeling. This feeling can break his coolness. A feeling to be alone. _Sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way_. Soul thought

"It's been a long time we didn't talk like this." Kid claimed. His voice cut Soul's thought.

Soul sighed, "You're too busy. Please remember, you're from Genius Class."

"I was never busy….Somehow, you were avoiding me." Kid replied. He knew Soul seemed to hide something behind him. He was his childhood friend. Even if he did weird and acting _cool_, Kid know Soul hiding something.

"You just felt that way, Kid." Soul said defiantly. He tried making his voice _cool_.

"I just wanted your help." Kid said calmly. "That's why I put you in that class."

"I know my _job." _Soul sighed and got up from the bench. "Night, Kid."

"Thanks, Soul." Kid said before he walked to his house. "Night!"

Soul was on his bed. He put his hand on his forehead. His eyes still open, looked up to the ceiling. He couldn't sleep with all problems in his head. He closed his eyes as he could see his memory with Kid…

"_Soul, I like that girl." Kid pointed a girl with pony tail who was reading a book. They were hided behind a tree at the Shibusen's Garden. _

"_Are you sure?" Soul asked and looked at the girl again. She didn't have any appeal to make any boy fall in love with her. Maybe because she was only on 2__nd__ Grade, so she is still growing. _

"_She was from Median Class." Kid said with blushed on his cheek._

"_Why don't you ask her out?" Soul asked again. He just doesn't understand with his childhood friend sometime._

_His face turns redder, "I-I was too afraid. She will reject me."_

"_No one will reject you." Soul sighed. "You want me to tell her that you liked her?"_

"_No…No…" Kid refused. "But I have one idea. Brilliant one!" _

Soul opened his eyes. Actually, it was an idiot idea. Kid somehow changed his class from Worst Class to Median Class so Soul could tell him about the girl he likes, Maka Albarn. He also made Maka sat beside him. He thought that Soul will help him closer to her. Even so, Kid only talked with her about study and school stuff.

"God, help me!!" Soul shouted.

He also remembered every time Kid was around, Maka face turns redder. He could see that Maka had a crush on his childhood friend too. He just can't tell Kid about it. Why it was too hard for me to tell Kid that Maka like he too?. Isn't his promised to make Kid and Maka together? Why don't I tell him? Why it felt so hurt deep inside my heart? Why I told that words to her? 143…I was betraying my best friend…Maka, my heart is bleeding….My eyes are crying…

Soul was sleeping with thousands questions on his head. His heart was full of guilty. Friends or loves?

KRING!!!!

Maka grabbed her clock before turn off the alarm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7.30 a.m….

She put her blanket away from her body and walked towards the bathroom. I hate to wake up too early. Why I'm doing this? For him?

_No…No…It was because…._Maka was shaking her head. She tried finding some excuse. Excuse she gets up so early and meets him…

She opened her closet after she had her shower. What should I wear? She then grabbed a white blouse with turtle-neck and long sleeve. She also wore her red skirt, inches from her knee. She made a ponytail with red ribbons on her hair.

"Papa!" Maka called her Papa, who was making their breakfast. "I need to go!"

Her Papa bit of surprised, "What about your breakfast?"

"Sorry, I'm late…" She ran towards the door, quickly wore her black-Lolita's shoes. It really suited with her black sock.

Maka ran as fast as possible to the Kaoru's Cake House with her handbag on her left hand. She felt so grateful because the café not too far from her house, Fantasia. After ten minutes runs, she finally arrived at the Kouru's Cake House…

She entered the café and was welcomed by a guy. The waiter wore his black-white uniform and smiled to Maka. She looked around before she caught someone with her eyes. It was Kid-Kun. He was waving at her as he wanted, she sits with him.

Her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. She made her ways to Kid and took a seat in front of him. She could see Kid blushed. _He….He blushed._

"M-Morning, Maka." He approached her.

They were kept silent until the waiter came to take their order. Somehow, Maka kept her eyes into the young boy in front of her. He wore his white shirt with a red tie. He also looked formal with his long black slack. It seemed they were in dating. Maka blushed.

"White coffee." Maka said. Meanwhile Kid asked for coffee.

"Do you want something more?" The waiter with a tagged name Danny asked.

"I would like blueberry cheese cake." Maka asked. The waiter wrote down her order in his notebook.

"How about you, Sir?" Danny asked and turned his head to Kid.

"I think you know better this place." Kid raised his eyebrows to Maka. "Which one are the best?"

Maka smiled before answered, "Give him same as me."

The waiter nodded before went off.

"Why are you here so early?" Kid asked. He saw how cute she was. Withher smile on her cherry lips. How adorable she was…..

"I have an appointment…with my friend." _Maybe she was not going to say Soul's name. She has her crush in front of her eyes. She not goes to spoil it up_. Maka thought. "He said 8.00 a.m.. He will come in."

Kid answered it with a question face, "Really…Did I on your way anyway?"Moreover, it was _he_, a boy. Maka's boyfriend? However, Soul never said that Maka has a boyfriend.

"No….No…its okay." _I spoiled it up_. Maka sighed.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

"Yeah…Positive." She smiled. _That was close_.

Kid looked at his watch on his right hand, "My friend also said he wanted to meet me here…and right now."

"Really?" Maka asked. "Who?"

She looked towards the golden eyes with her deep green eyes as they both were blushing.

"He was my childhood friend. We were close." Kid said. "It was S-

Kid sentences were interrupted by a waiter who came with their ordered.

"Here you white coffee and coffee. Please enjoy your moment." The waiter named Izz said before walked off.

Maka sipped her drinks. It was 8.05 a.m.. Why Soul didn't show off. She sighed. At least, Kid was here. Her crush. Even so, she felt disappointed on Soul.

"I think my friend not coming." Maka stated. _Soul you're troublesome_.

"It's okay…I will accompany you." Kid gave an easy smiled to Maka. _Soul, thanks! _

The waiter named Izz came over again and placed two plates of Blueberry Cheese Cake on the table. He gave them a genuine smile before leaves them.

"You have to taste it, Kid-Kun…" Maka said then ate a little of her cake.

Kid nodded and tasted the cake. It tasted very good and looked at Maka, who somewhere on her face. She seemed too happy when she ate the cake. She really weird, one second she blushed the next minutes, she looked disappointed, but now she was happy eating her cake. She likes a child got a new toy. A cute child actually.

"Maka…."Kid called her named with a soft voice. Maka stared at him with her green forest eyes as her cheek turns pink.

"You're cute when you were blushed, but you're cutest when you have a little piece of Blueberry Cheese Cake on your lips," Kid said in softly voice as his thumb took the piece of cake on Maka's lips and fed to himself. Maka startled.

"143..." The last line Kid whispered to her before both leave from Kaoru's Cake House.

However, they didn't know Soul was standing outside the café whole the time. _The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love with her love one. _Soul smiled. _I did it because my faithfully to my friend_. Soul watched them for the last time before he walked away.

_**SHE MINES SHE MINES SHE MINES SHE MINES**_

Meanwhile Maka walked alone to her home. "I should take Kid's offered."

She rejected to walk with Kid when he was loud out his plan to go somewhere. Maka made an excuse that she has homework to finish up. Kid respected her decision and he sends a regard to her Papa. Actually, she didn't have any mood after Soul didn't show himself. Moreover, she woke up early because to meet him. Sometimes, she felt Soul was not bad as she thought. He only…has unique characters that no one has. Maka sighed before made her ways to La Gardenia, one of the most beautiful gardens in Death City.

Maka walked slowly to the bench under a shady tree. She could feel the wind kiss her warm neck. She remembered what Kid said to her. "143…What is that actually?"

If I asked Tsubaki, I will be sure she will die before I or her get the answer. Sometimes she pushed herself too much. I feel pity to her. How about Black*Star? Better don't ask him, or he will announce to everyone in school. Patty? I rather die than ask her, or she will curse everyone around her. I can ask Liz….No, she only cares about her nails than homework or anything else around her. Soul….?

Before her mind could think any, footsteps behind her made her little jumped a foot in the air in surprised.

"Ah-Crona!" She realized it was Crona. "You can make me die because of heart attack."

"Sorry…."She apologized. "So, you have already met Mr. Bench?"

Maka sweet dropped, "Mr. Bench?"

Crona pointed her forefinger to the bench that Maka sat. "He is Mr. Bench."

Awkward silence.

"You're funny, Crona." Maka giggled. "Come. Take your seat."

Crona walked slowly and sat beside Maka. "So, where you came from?"

Maka was watching a couple of swans on the lake before answered, "I met with my friend."

"Oh…"Crona replied.

They were kept the silent couple of minutes. Enjoy their moment in the garden. They could see lovey-dovey along the bench around them. Maka sighed. _Couple huh. Maybe alone is the best way. No one will hurt her or cheat behind her._

"Crona…" Maka broke the silent. Crona just raised her eyebrows as a sign that she heard Maka called her name.

"Do you know what 143 were?" The questioned just out from Maka's mouth. _Damn, I shouldn't ask her. I just met her. Maybe she will think that I'm an idiot. Asking her a nonsense question. _

"143?" Crona asked her back.

"I-Its okay if you didn't know." Maka said. "I'm sorry."

"It was I LOVE YOU…" Crona said calmly.

Maka froze for a while when she knew what 143 means. I-I LOVE YOU??? Many questions landed on her mind.

"H-How can it be that way?" Maka asked. She still didn't believe what she had heard.

"Just count the word. I=1, LOVE=4, YOU=3." Crona explained.

"Who create the code?" Maka asked. "It was confused!"

"I don't know. I just guess." Crona admitted. "But I have heard it from Stein-sensei. He said it to Marie-sensei. So I guess it was _I love you_."

_Well, she was student of Genius Class after all_. Maka thought.

Maka smiled. She was happy. Soul gave her 143, Kid too. However,who in Maka's heart. She admits that she admires Kid but somehow about Soul was interest her. She confused. Her smiled slowly gone. Suddenly, her cell phone was ringing, a message was coming in.

_1437_, From Soul…

"What are 1437?" Maka asked with puzzled faces.

"I LOVE YOU FOREVER…" Crona said.

Maka startled.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the lateness...Juz got fever and had an interview..Pray for me to get the job,yay...**

**I hope you will review...Any comments or critics I accept to improve my English skill..**

**Thanks again & wait 4 another chap..:D**


	4. Chapter 4 : VALENTINE'S DAY

**Me: Sorry ... Sorry for the late ...!**

**Soul/Maka: And we thought that didn't want to continue it ... Gggrrrrr ...**

**Me: Please don't kill me ...**

**Soul/Maka: To all readers, we will punish her as her not concentrate on her works ...**

**Me: I'm a student so need more time ..**

**Soul/Maka: Shut up ..! Enjoy .. :)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 [VALENTINE'S DAY]**

Maka walked home with thousand questions on her head. She seem didn't understand with the situation. First, Soul made her into his slave. Then, he kissed her. He also told her that he loves her. Then, Soul wanted to meet her at the Kaoru's Cafe House but she only saw Kid there. Kid also confessed his feeling to her. And just now she got a message from Soul. What's wrong with them?

Maka let out a heavy breath. She hoped nothing trouble happen. She's just passed the Maria's Bouquet shop when something snatched her eyes. It was Lavender's flower. She made her way into the shop when someone approached her.

"Good morning, Miss. May I help you?" The girl asked her nicely.

"Thanks. I'm just wanted to look around." Maka replied politely before the girl nodded and walked away.

Maka observed the shop, she have come here once. It's was when her Father bought some flowers for anniversary to one of his friend. There were a lot of flowers from roses to lily. She walked through the racks that show much kind of flowers that have been arranged neatly. _It's seem I'm in the garden surround with thousands of flowers_, she mentally said.

"You like it?" A voice snapped her thought. She turns to the voice. A woman with white blouse smiled at her.

Maka hesitated. "Yes"

"I'm sorry if I've make you shocked." The woman seems 30 years old said. "I'm Maria. I'm the owner of this shop."

Maka smiled brightly. "I'm Maka Albarn. It's okay."

"Anything interested you here?" She asked while touched some white flowers. Maka didn't register type of the flower.

"Actually, I just dropped by when I saw the lavender's flower." Maka replied honestly.

"So, may I take a bouquet of that for you?" Maria said as she walked to take some scissors and plastics.

"Wait … Actually …" She didn't finish her words when Maria disappeared behind the door at the corner of the shop. _Ohh, what I'm going to do? _

She stands at there when someone called her.

"Miss Albarn!. Come to the counter please."

She walked through the racks, took some smell of the flowers. _I must admit that I'm in love with this place._

The girl early passed a bouquet of the flowers to her. She smiled sweetly to her. Maka took the flower on her right hand and looked for her wallet to pay the flowers.

"It's okay, Miss." The girl stopped her motion. Maka looked at her with confused faces.

The girl chuckled. "My mom said it was a gift for you."

"Your mom gave it for me?" Maka confirmed.

"Yes. She would like you to come here again." She replied. "She likes you, I guess."

"Thanks, errr .."

"Jasmine."

Maka smiled in embarrassment. "Ooh. Thanks again, Jasmine. Please send my regards to her."

With that, she walked out from the shop with a bouquet of lavender's on her right hand. She moved faster towards her house. She really tired with the entire situation that just occurred lately. She admitted that she really shocked that Kid also replies her feeling even she didn't tell him that she had admired him in such long time. But, what about Soul? Somehow, he has knocked her heart.

"How troublesome …"She mumbled under her breath.

_** SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE**_

The first thing Maka saw when she stepped into the class was someone grabbed her neck and brought her into the corner. She nearly choked out when the arm from nowhere released her neck.

"Maka-Chan …!"

Maka breathed heavily. "What's up, Liz?

"You will be the Juliet …!" Liz shouted.

"What are you saying, Liz?" Maka asked while took a step towards the classroom. Liz followed her from the behind.

"Hey, wait!" Liz tried to chase her but Maka didn't seem to care what Liz are trying to say.

She sat down at her chair after ran away from Liz. She glanced at Soul who has all his head on the desk. _Maybe sleep_, Maka thought. Within seconds, she noticed something. Soul never shows his face while sleeping. She wondered how look like Soul in sleeping. Is he cute? She knew deep in her heart saying that she admired him a little. Maybe he's not a really bad person. He's just naughty in his style. Maka shook her head. Is she just thinking about Soul? The guy who made her life suffers than before.

He was snapping his finger at her.

"Hello! Earth to Maka."

"Huh? Wait?"

"Are you with me?" Soul asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess, I just thinking and I didn't register what you're saying?" Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Apparently. I forgot to tell you that Marie-sensei would like to see you this afternoon. After class." Soul explained.

"Hrmmm …"

"She also told me to go with you." Soul added.

"Hrmmm …"

"Hrrmm… That's all your answers?" Soul sullen replied.

Maka just glared at him. She didn't care about that. Moreover, she doesn't think take a fight with him was a good choice. She rather stay quiet beside him or died in boredom than speak a word with him. She continued her reading while waiting the teacher.

"Stand. Bow." James instructed.

"Class … I've some information to share. So be quiet and alert." Stein-sensei informed. He got all the intention. He was tapping his chin before rose from his chair. The entire student glued their eyes on him. They're wondered what is the news will be inform from the screw-headed man.

"Do you know what will be occurring in two weeks from now?" he asked. The entire class started to whisper with each other.

"Valentine's Day!" Someone from the back of the class shouted. The whole class looked at back.

"Good one, Kilik." Stein-sensei praised. "I ask, what will be happen on the day?" he continued.

"Why don't you split it up? You just waste my time." Soul said with his lazy tone. Maka face turned bright in red when all students looked at them.

"Impatient are we, Soul?" He smirked. "Okay, then. I will tell you."

"That day, you will come to school even it is Sunday." He heard the entire class grumbled slowly.

"There will be hold a festival."He continued, ignored the mumbled from the students.

"What festival?" Kilik asked in impatient tone. When Stein-sensei looked at him, he blushed with his behavior.

"Romeo and Juliet."He announced.

"WHAT?"Maka shouted.

_** SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE SHE MINE **_

"Maka …" Soul called.

Silent.

"Maka…"

Silent.

"Hey, Maka!"Still silent.

"Now can you please get out from the toilet or I will go inside in count of three?" Soul shouted, he was outside the girl bathroom.

"Go away, Soul-kun." Maka pleaded.

"1, 2, 3 .." Soul counted in faster mode. He dashed into the toilet before saw Maka leaned against the wall at the corner of the toilet. She holds her knee on her chest, while her head resting on it.

He let out heavy breath. "Now, Maka. Let's go."

"I don't want."

"I'm not going to pursue you more." He walked towards Maka and touched her shoulder. She whimpered with the touch but she said nothing.

Soul knelt down in front of her. He could hear she was sobbing. He didn't have any idea to stop her from crying. Actually, he doesn't know how. Soul moved forward and he hold her shoulder. Now, he has close distance with her and he slowly hugged her. When she didn't make any reactions, he rested his head on her. He kissed softly on Maka's forehead before he close his eyes. At that time, he hoped the time is frozen. Maka stirred a little, and Soul loosens his arm around her, not too make her feeling uncomfortable before he could feel Maka's hand around him, tightly hugged him. Soul smiled in relieved.

"Are you feeling better now?" Soul asked slowly. He didn't hear her answer except he felt she was nodding her head. "Now, can we go? We're already late to meet Marie-sensei."

Maka loosens her arms around Soul and tried to look at him. When she met the red orbs eyes, a tint of pink appeared on her cheek. She doesn't have any idea, why she falls for him. She gave all her trustworthy on him. She just hugged him and she felt so safe under his arm. She stopped her crying when he just asked her conditions. She didn't even felt she hate him. He just .. just .. different. He not likes Soul who always commands her around. Made her felt humiliate or embarrass in front of her friends. He's there when she needs help. Like just now.

"Looks like you're better now." Soul said.

"Errrmmm … Thanks." She replied in agony.

"What's wrong with that tone?" He asked in suspends.

She gazed away. "Nothing. You go first. I will follow you in seconds."

Soul rose up to stand position before walked out from the toilet. He in the middle of his way when he heard Maka moaned in hurt. When he looked around, he saw Maka rubbed her ankle. Her faces showed that she was in hurt. Soul was walking back to her before kneel to her. "Now what, Maka?"

She tried to speak but nothing came out from her mouth. Suddenly, Soul wedged his arms under her knees and shoulder to lift her up. A blushed spread on Maka's cheeks but she have nothing to say. Maybe it will be okay. It's just Soul who brought her as bridal-style. On the other hand, Soul gazed away to hide his blushing face. This was not his ideas in first place. Why would he help her? She's not even asking him to help her. Some instinct telling him that this is the best choice, rather than she crawling to get any others helps.

Soul walked out from the toilet and he gladded that no one near or he will call a pervert because came out from the ladies. Moreover, a girl hanging around his arms that bring more troublesome for both of them. They were on their way to Marie-sensei office before Soul suddenly spoke, broke the silent. "Your ankle was injured." Maka nodded. "Why don't we go to infirmary first?"

Maka shook her head variously. He heard she said _its okay_ under her breathed. "Why are so clumsy, Maka?". Maka looked at him with confused face. "Slipped at the toilet? How funny." Maka eyes grew bigger. She never told him she was falling at the toilet and that's explained why her ankle got hurt. "How long you will keep quite?" Maka looked away. She doesn't want to meet his eyes. _Why it took so long to reach at Marie-sensei's office, _her mentally argued.

"We're here." Soul voice snapped her thought. Soul used his left hand to reach the knob before push it. He bent slightly to maintain his body or both of them will lose balance and no one wanted to know after that. They could see Marie-sensei in the middle of the room, showed her backside while tapping her foot impatiently. Maka felt slightly guilty seeing that. Soul slowly released his arm from Maka's kneel but he still have his arms around Maka's shoulder to support her body.

"Err … Marie-sensei." Maka approached. Marie-sensei looked at her with surprised. Her hands flew to her chest, showing her surprised.

". Where were you're been all the time?" She asked as she controlled her anger. After all, she needed to hear her excused before jump to the conclusion.

"I'm sorry. I've a little problem." She said while her face looked at her foot. She really felt terrible to make her teacher waiting so long for her. Marie-sensei nodded slowly, accepted her apologized.

"What's problem?" A voice snapped both of them, Soul and Maka whose turned automatically to the corner of the room. Kid The Death.

"This stupid girl doesn't have her eyes. She fell down from the stairs." Soul lied. "Luckily, I'm on the way and found her, crawling to get some help."

Maka snuffed.

"And I've to bring her all along." Soul ignored her. "She's not even thanks to me."

"Why would I?" Maka cut. "I rather crawling here than clings around your arms." Soul glared at her. "Somehow, I felt you wanted to throw me from the rooftop."

"You should remind me next time." Suddenly Soul removed his arms around her shoulder. Maka, who too surprise with sudden action from Soul, lost her balance. Before she could hit the floor, an arm grabbed her shoulder. She maintained her body before looked at her savior. Tiny pink layered showed at her cheeks when she saw it was Kid who saved her. "Thanks." She murmured.

"Please stop the drama, guys!" Marie-sensei said in annoyed. Three of them chuckled a little before walked towards her. Kid has his arms around Maka shoulder. While, Soul putted his hands on his pockets as always he do. He glanced at the two of them. _You're on your way, Kid._

"Okay, before we start. I know that all you three already have the information that two weeks from now will be held some festival as the day is Valentine's Day." Marie-sensei took some breath before continue. "Our school chooses Shakespeare most famous drama. Romeo and Juliet." Three of them looked at their teacher with interest. "But for me, as the producer, I will make some change about the shows." She let out a heavy breath. "For now, we're already late. So, three of you will be the main role." Maka gave some confused looked that caught a glance by Marie-sensei. "I know, Maka. You will be the Juliet as well." She smiled before looking at Kid. "The Prince." Soul is given a knight.

"Okay. Now please bring this script along with you. I hope you will remember your lines as well we do some practice." Marie-sensei passed them a book of paper. For Soul it was just another excuse to run away from doing his home works.

"Oh, Kid. Just leave Maka with Soul." Marie-sensei suddenly said. "I don't want another main role get hurt." Kid looked at his teacher before spoke. "As I know, Soul also a main role of this show." Soul a bit of surprised of him. "You're the prince, Kid." Soul replied. "It's that common prince help the princess, right?" Kid needled. "Knight protects the princess and makes her happy with the prince." Soul glared at him. Maka in other hand looked at both of them in terrified. "Let the princess choice her destiny then." Kid was reply silently.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" Soul asked. Kid's eyebrow slightly turned upward.

"Elle est à moi."Kid was reply with his confident tone. Maka who didn't understand what are they said just looked at them. Marie-sensei also stunned like a virtue.

"Jusqu'ici…" Soul mumbled to himself before walked towards the door but his step stopped by Maka's hand. He turned his faces towards her. "I don't know to say it in French. But in English it says, thanks for helping me early." Soul just nodded before walked passed them and not even look back again. When she decided to hold into Kid, she decided everything. She decided to choose between two. She looked a Kid who already faced at her. He lifted Maka's knees using his arms and walked out after bowed to Marie-sensei.

"Kid-Kun…" Maka called after they already out from the school. Maka held tightly around Kid shoulder. Kid tilted his head towards her. He gave her a genuine smiled as Maka faces bright in red. "Yes, Maka." Kid said after a long silent. They were under a sakura's tree. The flower falling under them, just like a couple having time together. She took a breath before take a look at Kid and said …

"143 …" Maka confessed her feeling that makes Kid faces blossomed in happiness. A few seconds later, Kid's lips claimed her.

Translates:

pourquoi tu fais ça - why you do that?

elle est à moi - she is mine

jusqu'ici - until now


	5. Chapter 5 : BETRAYED

**CHAPTER 5 [BETRAYED]**

Flashback

"_I don't want to be Juliet neither enter any theater!" Maka shouted. The entire class looked at her. She already stood up._

"_But, Maka. It's already decided. You need to participate in this festival. It's like our tradition. School tradition." Stein-sensei explained. He can't believe Maka Albarn, who were the eyes of teacher protested him; disagreed to participate in the festival._

_Maka sighed, "I need to go to washroom."_

_She could hear the students murmured about her actions. She sighed and walked passed them. They didn't know anything, don't they?_

_Without her knowing, Soul follow suited. His eyes drifted through her from back, "Heh, what a stupid girl." _

_She turned around to see no one except a pair of red globe eyes. She slightly arched backward. "Are you surprised?"_

_Maka straighten before swaged to her destination, "Don't follow me, Soul."_

"_So, no honorifics?" Soul smirked and copies her footstep. He received a small groaned from her. She entered the washroom while Soul leaned against the wall. It's took him a minutes to realize that no one except them at there. _

"_You are great back then." Soul said. He heard the water running from inside. "Your voice, your acting. I do lov – like it. A lot."_

"_I didn't like any theater or play until I see you played. It really great play even I didn't pay any attention to it." Soul smiled. The images of Maka played as Cinderella filled inside his head. The small girl ran across the stage with her little legs made him smiled._

_Soul gripped his chest tightly. It's so painful. To know his best friend love the girl he admire the most is unacceptable. He denied a lot. He lied to himself. That he already fell in love with Maka._

"_The play, huh?" Maka's voice snapped him open. "That was my memory that I wanted to erase." _

"_It was something I wanted to forget. To forget someone I recalled as a great friend of mine." Maka said. Tears welled up in her eyes as Maka collected her memories from her childhood. The memory of two innocent children laughed in delight flashing her eyes. She smiled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand._

"_You know." Maka said, her voice managed to break the silence. "I truly wanted to forget my memory with you."_

_Soul chuckled, "I'm delighted."_

_Then he heard something fall down- it's more to someone._

_**SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE **_

Soul played with his white haired. He looked across the street from his window when he saw a shadow. Soon, he realized the _shadow_ actually was a human being. He narrowed his eyes and sees no one except Kid. He too looked up at him with same eyes when he needs to talk. Soul sighed before dragged his body outside.

"Hey." Soul said as he accosted Kid who already sat on the bench. He didn't even look at Soul.

Soul took a seat beside him and learned onto it. "I said, hey."

Kid only raised an eyebrow. Soul glared at him, and then gave a simple glance to the darkness surrounding them. He felt his heart on the edge. Without a word, Kid simply putted his right hands to Soul's shoulder.

"You love her."Kid blurt out.

Soul blinked a few times in surprise. _He is not joking, right._ "What are you saying?"

"I heard enough from Maka."

"What you _heard _and what you _know_ are very different things." Soul looked back at him and pushed his hands away. He already knew what's going on with both of them. Kid. _You're lucky guy to have her_.

Kid stared at him for a long moment. Then Soul rocked back on his seat, tighten his fist. "Don't ever make her sad, Kid. Please."

Kid startled. Soul is serious. He thought he will say something, something about how he will threaten him to hand over Maka. Because it's _Soul _we talked about. But he didn't, and that surprised him. After a moment, Kid inclined his head, sharply, "I promise."

"You sure to make it."

"It's almost impossible to make out your mind, right?"

Soul clenched his hand into a fist and tried so hard not to hit him. Hard. "Don't be all proud and mighty because she chooses you."

Kid blinked at him in surprised, but putted his poker face.

"If you _ever_ make her sad, I will take her from you. By hook or by crook."

Kid glared at him. He didn't nod or shake, which means it's a good sign for Soul. Soul smiled viciously. After all, he meant his words. He never let his _properties _fall into someone hands.

"Then, I guess our discussion is over here." Soul dismissed. He stood up and walked back to his house before rough hands caught his shoulder, Soul spun around before the fist met his stomach. He flew backward and saw nothing except furious Kid. Soul got up.

He walked back to Kid, grabbed his collar's shirt and punched him hard on the jaw. He fell down with a hard bump. He hissed when his touch bloody lips. That does will be a bruised later or sooner. He licked the red liquid from the corner of his lips. He saw Soul was walking towards him. Soul surged his right hands, Kid looked up before taking his and Soul pulled him. Then both of them laughed. Laughed so hardly that they ever remembered when the last time they laughed that hard.

"I'm sorry." Soul said.

"I'm sorry too." Kid embraced him.

_**SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE SHESMINE **_

"And I said 143 to him." Maka cheerfully talked to Chrona.

Chrona smiled at her new best friend. Maka told her about how Kid and she made a progress about their relationship. She never knew anything about love before because her mother said; an emotional such as love is only making human weak. But now she knows, this love Maka talking about made Maka strong.

"I'm glad you're happy, Maka." Chrona replied back. "But, do you positive the boy is the right person for your love?"

Maka stared at her. There was something in her face that she couldn't identify. Chrona stood up, and walked back to the door, and it wasn't until she blinked again and pressed her hands to her chest that she realized her hands were shaking and she still can't understand why.

The ring bells rang and she realized she still on the rooftops. Her favorite place at the school and she never let anyone know the place until she met Chrona. The unique girl but still kind in the hearts so she brought her today to her place.

She got back in her class five minutes later and found out the teacher still not coming. Her green eyes snatched a glance to a boy who always looked her with his red boring eyes. He's there but he was not looking at her but played with his cell phone.

The silent moment started when Maka took a seat. She didn't look at him or he look at her either. _So this will be a long day_, Maka thought.

"I heard about you and Kid." Soul said but his eyes still looking on his cell phone. Maka blinked few times because she thought it was only her minds went wrong to hear Soul talked so nicely to her. It's only small "Huh" escaped from her lips.

"You're still deaf after all. Didn't see any progress there." Soul smirked. If not the teacher came in, she pretty sure this boy will be a dead person few seconds ago. She grunted before pulling her text book out from her bag. But, she wasn't sure because she thought she heard Soul whispered, "Congratulations, Maka."She sure it must be the winds.

The whole day, passed smoothly without any problems. But for Maka, she a bit disappointed because Soul not like his usual him. He not talked to her, maybe, but just simple words like, "borrow your eraser" or "pass the ruler." She sighed. And when the bell rang, Soul was the first persons get out from the class. _He even didn't give a chance to pass his home works to me._

She went to her locker to put her thing out and saw Chrona walked to exit door. She tried to call her out but it just useless actions because she already out of sight. She closed the locker before lock it. _If Chrona already went back, that's means Kid too._

The small blushed formed on her cheeks. She walked to the corridor before heard another voices behind the small room. She pretty sure, she recognized the owner. She tentatively walked to the back of wall and saw two persons. _Kid and Soul._

She wasn't sure to approach them or just let them be. But before her brain make a decision, her lips formed a voice.

"Kid."

Both of them looked at her. More surprising, Kid looked terrified. Soul glanced at her twice before looking back at Kid. Kid looked at him and gave him a nodded. Maka cleared her throat.

"What's going on?" She walked to them and stopped in the middle, between Kid and Soul.

Both Kid and Soul stayed silent. Their eyes flickered. For what reasons they still meeting at here at the first place. It was _her. _She was the reason. They already made a promise. Kid and Soul, for not _look, touch or even love _their _property. _Now, Soul broke the promise. He wanted to encounter back with Soul. Maka is his _property _now.

"We just discussed about our play for the played." Soul lied.

Maka found out his voice wavered. She glanced at Kid who nodded, approving the words. Maka gave a simple smile. Then she realized something. Her hands moved its own and touched the blue reddish colored at the corner of Kid's lips.

"Owww." Kid twitched.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I fell down this morning." Kid answered.

His face fell a bit, and she glared at him, "I pretty sure it _too worst_ for a fell down excused."

"He was telling the true." Soul interfered.

Maka studied both of them for a long moment, trying to find any reasonable answer, but there were nothing. Then, she took Kid hands, before smiling. "Please be careful next time."

Soul scoffed. Kid and Maka looked at him.

"I'm going home." Soul waved. "But before that…" He moved closer to Maka. His eyes looked into the curiosity eyes. He gave a sweet smiled. Maka stood there, still intertwined hands with Kid.

"There's something on your face." Soul wiped her right cheeks with his thump. "…Now it's gone." Soul blew his thump and wink. Kid faced drain while Maka's face all in red.

"Bye." Soul waved and gave Kid mischievously smiled.

Kid tightened his hand into fist and incidentally made Maka jumped. She studied Kid faces. He was looking at the place Soul standing few seconds ago. He was all in red. In anger. She never looked Kid this angry. He didn't like this. He never showed this emotion. _Never_. Especially in front of her. Isn't it more than just _discussing _about the played?

"Maka." Kid was calling out.

The long pause. "Please don't get _too close_ with him."

Maka swallowed hard. By _him_, she knew who Kid talking about. She nodded.

* * *

**Review;**

First of all, I'm sorry for the lateness and yeah, you should punish me. hehehe. Even so, I'm delighted to have all of you for reading my story. That really make my day (;

And yeah, KidXMaka this chapter. Actually, I think it was pretty cute because he _not_ being all symmetry and all in this chapter. And yeah, I'm weak at writing actions part. So, anyone knows? Please help me (;

Last but not least, thanks for reading my story. See you again !

**The Nine Tailed Winter Wolf: **Thank you for correcting my grammar. Yeah, I'm admitted that I'm low in grammar. Thanks again.

**Canela-Spice: **Awww, thanks for the comment (;

**animefan00000012345: **I hope you still my story interesting, and I'm still learning about grammar so there will many mistakes at first. But that for the review. I'm so happy.

**Reading4Life: **Thanks, dear. I'm will try harder to update the story faster (;

**Woodalzz: **Your comment increase my spirit a lot. Thanks !

**ariahs kawaii: **Yeah. SoMa is kawaii story after all (;

**soul4ever: **Ohhh, I'm try to update really soon, kay. Thanks for the reading.

**Elouise Victoria: **Awww, you flatten me! So nice of you. Thanks a lot dear and I will update it as soon as possible.

**Mynameiseliza:** All cute are fore these two; Soul and Maka.

**Terrified Beyond Wits: **Ohhh, really sorry for hurting your eyes that much. It's calling learning and I should thanks to you that I tried so hard so that other persons not getting hurt because read my story. So kind of you. No meanie !


End file.
